Akatsuki Ke Korea Selatan
by Kim Min Hae
Summary: akatsuki ke korea selatan... hmmmmm apalagi ya?


**Saking pengennya author ke korea, jadilah cerita ini! Dan dalam rangka nganggur. Berhubung orang lagi pada puasa. Fic yang rate M dihentikan untuk sementara waktu. Dosa lagi kalo ngebuat orang batal. **

**Akatsuki Jalan-jalan Ke Korea Selatan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : kegajean akatsuki dan betapa kunonya akatsuki ngak tau yang namanya korea.**

**

* * *

**

.

Pain, sang ketua yang ugh… jeleknya minta ampun. Piercing dimana-mana ugh.. itulah yang membuat si ketua nista makin jelek *dibakar Pain*. Lagi mondar-mandir kayak sterikaan rusak *emang sterikaan rusak bisa jalan?*.

"Aaahhh…. Gue menang gak ya?," Pain bergumam sendiri.

"Menang apa ketua?," tanya anak baik.

"Lu maen togel ya Pain?" tanya Hidan.

"Enak aja lu bilang gue maen togel! Gue nungguin undian hadiah nih…," jawab Pain.

"Hadiah apa ketua?," tanya Tobi.

"Lu banyak tanya! Berisik tauk!" bentak Pain.

"huhuhu ketua jahat hiks…. Huuuwaaaaa!," Tobi nangis 1 komplek kedengeran.

"Ya ya ya jangan nangis ya, tobi kan anak baik, mau lolipop gak….," bujuk Pain, takut di smackdown konan.

"Mau…." Langsung nyambar tuh lolipop.

"tengtengteng" (maklum, Kakuzu pelit ngak mau beli bel jadi pake lonceng yang di colong dari sekolah)

"Ada yang datang tuh… Pain, buka pintu sana," perintah Hidan.

"Seenaknya aja lu nyuruh gue! Gue rinnegan lu….!," memasang tampang seram.

"Pain sayang… coba diliat dulu, siapa tau petugas undian…," rayu Konan *hoekk!*

"Iyaaaa…..!," Pain termakan rayuan Konan.

Pain secepat Minato langsung nyampe di pintu depan markas yang terbuat dari kardus. (kata Kakuzu : Kayu mahal!).

"Ya siapa?" kata Pain.

"Saya petugas dari undian berhadiah dari *****, selamat anda mendapatkan hadiah jalan-jalan ke korea selatan," kata petugas yang diketahui adalah Sasuke.

"Yang bener? Horeeee! Gue menang!" teriak Pain.

"Ada apa sih Pain! Ribut amat!" kata Konan yang datang.

"Gue menang undian!" kata Pain senang.

Konan melihat ke arah petugas.

"Loh? Kamu kan Sasuke," tanya Konan ke petugas undian.

"….," petugas diam seribu kata.

"ITACHI! ADA SASUKE NIH!" tereak Konan.

"Hah? Mana? Adikku yang tercinta…..!," tereak gaje, Itachi lari-lari dari dalam.

Ditemukannya Sasuke dan adakah hari esok untuk Sasuke?

"AAAAA! ADIKKU TERCINTA!," kata Itachi sambil meluk-meluk Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!" kata Sasuke kesal dipeluk-peluk sama Itachi.

"Ngak bakal!" sambil tetep bersikeras memeluk Sasuke.

"Konan, masuk yuk… ngak usan ngeliatin si Itachi," ajak Pain.

"Ayo, lama-lama katarak mataku liat mereka berdua," kata Konan.

.

Di dalam markas.

"Ini punyaku…!," teriak Sasori.

"Ini punya Tobi!," tereak Tobi.

Rupanya lagi rebutan boneka Barbie berbadan manusia bermuka lolipop.

"Seribu, dua ribu, tiga ribu,…..," (miskin banget lu Kakuzu)

"Dewa jashin, berikanlah hambamu ini peralatan yang baru," (Hidan lagi berdoa)

"Oh… ikanku sayang…," (Perbincangan Kisame dengan ikan lele kesayangannya 'Orochimaru' )

"Hmmm… maskara udah eyeshadow udah, apalagi ya?," (Deidara yang lagi make up)

"….," (Zetsu mah diem aja)

"Woi! Gue menang undian!," teriak Pain pake toa.

"Pain! Tereak ngak pake toa gue juga denger kaleee!," kata Kisame kesal acara obrolannya terputus karna ikannya mendadak mati gara-gara suara Pain.

"Ngak peduli! Pokoknya gue menang undian!,"

"Menang apa ketua?," tanya anak baik.

"Jalan-jalan ke korea!," Pain tereak lagi pake toa.

"Hah? Yang bener ketua? Horeeee!," teriak anggota akatsuki.

"Kapan perginya?," tanya pengikut setia dj.

"Hmmmm… kapan ya?,"

Yang laen sweetdrop.

"Yayang Konan, kapan sih kita perginya?," tanya Pain pada Konan.

"Eeee… kapan ya?," *diketahui kalo Konan juga tak kalah bego dari Pain*

"Ketua, tanya aja sama petugasnya….," kata anak baik.

"Oh iya ya, petugasnya masih ada diluar kan?,"

"Kayaknya masih dipeluk-peluk sama Itachi," Kata Konan.

.

Di pintu masuk.

"Ih…. Itachi sialan, lepasin gak!" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha lepas dari Itachi.

"Jangan gitu Sasuke, aku kakakmu loh…" kata Itachi sambil tetep berusaha memeluk Sasuke.

"Hei petugas, ini undian perginya kapan?," Kata Pain yang muncul dari tanah *emangnya Zetsu?*

"Eh? Hmmm…. Hari ini," kata Sasuke santai.

"HAH? HARI INI DAN LU TAK BILANG DARI TADI!" teriak Pain histeris.

"Masih sempat kok… sekarang jam 17.25 pesawatnya jam 18.05,"

"Kutu kupret lu, ngapa ngak bilang dari tadi! Cuma tersisa waktu 30 menit!" Pain langsung lari kedalam.

"Aku lupa! Itachi ayo!" teriak Pain dan langsung narik tangan Itachi ampe pelukan Itachi lepas.

"Aaaaa….. Sasuke ku sayang…..," Itachi nangis bombay.

"Huh… selamat. Pulang ah..," kata Sasuke santai dan langsung nyelonong pergi.

.

Didalam markas.

"Udah tanya? Kapan perginya?," tanya Hidan.

"I-t..u a-..p," Pain mendadak gagap.

"Perginya hari ini jam 18.05 jadi sekarang siap-siap," kata Itachi yang masih ngambek.

"HAH? AYO CEPAT!"

Semua anggota akatsuki secepat angin beres-beres barang yang mau dibawa.

"Ini uang 1 ikat 2 ikat..,"

"Piercing hari senin, ini hari selasa..,"

"Lolipop ini untuk hari rabu, ini jum'at..,"

"Maskara, eyeshadow, hmm… apalagi ya? Ah iya BOM!,"

"Ikan 1 ikan 2 ikan 3…,"

"Krim ini jam 2 pagi, ini jam 4 subuh, ini jam…,"

"…..," pasti tau siapa.

"Kertas 2 lusin…,"

"Peralatan doa pagi, ini siang, ini sore, ini malam, dan ini subuh,"

"Boneka barbie tanggal 20 tanggal 31…,"

Setelah 20 menit siap-siap akhirnya selesai juga *dan author ampe berdebu nunggunya*

"Kalian udah siap blom!," teriak Pain pake toa.

"UDAH KETUA!," teriak semua anggota akatsuki pake toa satu orang satu.

"Ayo pergi! Sisa 10 menit lagi!"

Anggota akatsuki lari-lari kayak melarikan diri dari kontrakan yang ngak bayar 4 taun. Bawa-bawa koper yang seabek. Larinya kenceng banget. Dengan kecepatan 200km/jam. Lari-lari eh disangka maling. Dibelakangnya dikejar sama polisi. Makin kencanglah anggota akatsuki larinya. Setelah lari 7 menit, sampe juga.

"Woi! Sisa 3 menit lagi! Ayo lari!"

Anggota akatsuki lari-lari lagi di bandara Narita(Bandara Internasional Jepang). Diliatin 1 bandara gara-gara Tobi ngak pake celana, udah gitu bajunya jubah bermotif awan merah lagi.

Saat gerbang menuju landasan mau ditutup (anggota akatsuki ngak pake check in)

"PAK! TUNGGU DULU JANGAN DITUTUP!" teriak Pain reflek langsung ngelempar kunai ke arah petugas bandara.

"Kyaa! Apaan tuh!" teriak petugas bandara bences yang diketahui adalah Orochimaru.

"Minggir!"

Ditabraklah si Orochimaru oleh anggota akatsuki yang berbondong-bondong bawa koper jadi rata deh tuh Orochimaru.

.

Didalam pesawat.

"Hah..hah..hah…," Pain ngos-ngosan bersama anggota akatsuki yang laen yang keringatnya udah seember penuh.

Anggota akatsuki langsung duduk aja di kursi pesawat. Ngak peduli ada orang ato ngak.

"Kok ngak enak sih tempat duduknya?," kata Tobi.

"Woi Tobi! Yang lu dudukin tuh bukan kursi tapi pilotnya!,"

"Woi bisa turun ngak lu dari kepala gue!," teriak pilot dan langsung mendorong Toni menjauh darinya. Diketahui pilotnya adalah Minato.

"Wow… pilotnya ganteng!," kata Deidara.

Deidara mendekat ke pilot dan berkata "Hei… kendalikan pesawat ini dengan cintaku yang sederas air terjun niagara dan sepanjang sungai amazon..," sambil ngelus dagunya Minato.

"Kalo bawa ni pesawat pake cinta lu bakal meledak kali!" kata Pain sambil menarik Deidara ke belakang.

Minato merinding panas dingin.

"_huhuhu…. Maafkan aku Kushina, Naruto. Aku dielus sama banci…," _kata hati Minato.

.

Pesawat terbang secepat-cepatnya. Setelah 3 jam sampe juga di Korea Selatan.

"Oh.. jadi ini yang namanya Korea?" kata Tobi kagum.

"Bego lu! Ini kan masih bandaranya geblek!," kata Hidan.

"Oh iya ya….," kata Tobi.

Yang lain sweetdrop.

Ada kerumunan di dekat anggota akatsuki. Ramai banget ampe-ampe author ikutan ngerumunin. Dengan kekuatan 200 megapixel matanya Pain disana terlihat ada SS501!

"Hah Ss501? Mana!" teriak Konan yang diketahui adalah penggemar SS501.

"Apa? Es es doger?" tanya Tobi.

"Bukan! Tapi Ss501," Kata Deidara menjelaskan.

"Apa itu Ss501?," tanya Tobi.

"Ss501 itu….," sebelum Deidara ngomong anggota akatsuki yang lain udah ngerumunin kayak anak kecil nunggu dibacain dongeng.

"Ss501 itu sebuah boyband korea selatan yang terdiri dari 5 orang. Ada Kim hyung joong, Kim hun joon, Hu young saeng, Park jung min, dan Kim kyu jong…,"

"Oh.. jadi artis dunk….,"

"Ya….,"

"_Kalo artis berarti gue harus minta tanda tangan sebanyak-banyaknya buat dijual ke orang-orang dengan harga mahal,"_ kata inner jahat Kakuzu.

Secepat kilat Kakuzu langsung ngebirit kerumunan orang-orang yang ngerumunin Ss501.

"Wah… Kakuzu senpai… ikut dunk…," kata Tobi yang ikut-ikutan ngerumunin Ss501.

"Aku juga mau!" tereak Deidara yang langsung gelempar bom asap ke tempat kerumunan.

Semua orang batuk-batuk dibuatnya. Dan pada pergi (minus Kakuzu dan Tobi)

"Nah… kan sepi..,"kata Deidara lega.

"Woi lu bego ya! Masa lu lempar begituan di bandara!"kata Kakuzu kesal.

"Biar sepi…," kata Deidara dengan wajah innocent.

"_Eh? Kok ilang semua?," _kata Young saeng dalam bahasa korea.

"_Iya nih… malah ada orang aneh..,"_ kata Jung min.

"Kalian ngomong apaan?" tanya Kakuzu dalam bahasa jepang.

Malah jadi ngak nyambung.

"Nih pake konyaku penerjemah…," Kata Pain gaya Doraemon.

"HAH?," semua anggota akatsuki dan SS501 bengong.

"Nih makan!" langsung ngelempar agar-agar kertas buatan Konan ke mulut anggota akatsuki.

"Glek,"

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ketua! Ngak enak! Hoek…..," kata semua anggota akatsuki.

"Coba ngomong dengan mereka, pasti nyambung,"

"Aku coba ya…, kalian Ss501 kan?" tanya Deidara ke hyung joong.

"Ah… iya kami SS501," jawab hyung joong masih merasa aneh pada tuh mahluk-mahluk planet.

"Ah iya ketua! Bener!"

"Pasti yang pake besi rongsokan itu ketuanya," kata hyun joon ke jung min.

"Sepertinya…," jawab jung min.

"GUE DENGER TAUK! KALIAN BILANG PIERCING GUE BESI RONGSOKAN!," kata Pain murka.

"Woi, dia ngamuk tuh..," kata young saeng cemas.

"Tenang, gue punya jurus SERIBU NO JUTSU KABUR!," teriak kyu jong pake toa.

"AWAS LU YA! SHINRA TEN.,"

"Bom bikinan nurdin m. top!" Deidara langsung ngelempar semua bom yang ia buat bersama nurdin m. top.

"DDDDUUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!," bandara internasional korea diledakin sama Deidara.

"Ehem…, kalian harus mengganti biaya renovasi yang tertera di kertas ini." Kata penanggung jawab bandara.

Diliat benar-benar tertera bahwa akatsuki harus membayar 8.256.235 won!

Kakuzu langsung jantungan liat nolnya banyak banget. Bukan untung yang ia dapat tapi penyakit.

"Akatsuki… akatsuki kalian kerja 50 abad ngak bakal kebayar kalee….," (author)

"Ngak jadi jalan-jalan deh. Nasib nasib lu emang sial akatsuki,"(author)

"Sialan lu author. Gara-gara lu gue punya utang nambah lagi!," Kata Kakuzu penuh dendam.

"HAJAR!" anggota akatsuki mengejar author.

"GYAAA! NARATOR LARI!"

"TUNGGU!"

* * *

waktu ngetik cerita ini denger lagu

1. wonder girls- nobody

2. SS501- love ya

3. SS501- let me be the one

4. SS501- forever

5. SS501- crazy 4 you

6. t-max- don't be rude

7. davichi- hot stuff

8. supercell- utakata hanabi

9. naruto shippuden opening 7

sedih banget SS501 mau bubar huhuhu

terakhir...

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
